Tick Tock
by The Wandering Quill
Summary: "You would feel every second," Grand Pabbie had warned her. But her kingdom was worth it—ANNA was worth it...and Elsa had no intention of letting her die a third time.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Frozen_.

**Author's Note:** I can't give spoilers—because where's the fun in that?—but the summary should tip you off as to what sort of story this will be, as well as the title. If you've read tikitikirevenge's _Insomnia_ for Majora's Mask over in the Zelda section…you should be grinning right about now. But not in the creepy Happy Mask Salesman sort of way.

Unless that's your thing, in which case, carry on. That's cool, I guess. You must be fun at parties.

Or Halloween.

…Enjoy.

* * *

**Tick Tock**

**-x-x-x-**

_Prologue_

* * *

"Do you have to go?"

Elsa sounded utterly miserable and fearful even to her own ears as she straightened up from her brief curtsy in the presence of her parents. She barely gave notice to Kai's grunts as the portly servant carried down the monarchs' remaining luggage down the carpeted stairs—her attention was solely focused on her parents, icy blue eyes searching for any indication that they would stay, that they would decide not to go overseas to the wedding in Corona after all.

Her father's hazel eyes softened into a tenderness the princess hadn't seen in years, skin crinkling at the corners. The creases on his brow weren't as prominent or as frequent as before, from what the platinum blonde had noticed over the past month, particularly in the last week or so. The faintest hint of a smile tugged at King Agdar's lips as he spoke.

"You'll be fine, Elsa."

The sheer amount of conviction he held in those reassuring words was staggering, to say the least. It had been almost ten years since anything came _that_ close.

Elsa tried not to gape openly as her mother nodded along in agreement, her blue eyes sharing the same tenderness, warmth, and faith in her eldest daughter as the sandy-haired king standing beside her. "We believe in you," Queen Idunn said gently, smiling reassuringly and reaching out a hand. "And when we come back—"

Elsa flinched away on instinct, taking a step back and hugging her arms around her waist as she hunched in on herself, icy blue eyes wide with fear.

The warmth in her parents' gazes faltered a bit as the smiles gave way to troubled—and…guilty?—frowns. Her mother slowly withdrew her outreached hand, using it to tuck a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear, very much like how Anna would when she was nervous. Elsa's eyes began to sting at the thought of her beloved little sister, even as she remained completely still in her defensive position. She did not need to look down to see that tendrils of ice were starting to creep out from beneath her shoes, betraying her anxiety and serving as yet another indicator of her lack of control.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show._

Agdar must have seen something in her terror-filled stare, for his troubled expression collapsed into a pained look that made her eyes sting even more, opening and closing his mouth several times like a fish, as if desperately searching for the words he wanted to say and completely failing. Her mother lightly placed a hand on his arm, biting her lip as she appeared to share the same sort of pain as he.

_It's my fault…All my fault…_Elsa clenched her hands into fists as the ice managed to stop spreading. Beneath her indigo jacket and her blue dress, she felt a bead of sweat trail down her back from the effort of reining her powers in. _If I could just control it better, if I could just conceal it…!_

"Agdar…" she heard her mother whisper, pleadingly. "We'll be gone for two weeks. Surely…?"

"Yes," her father answered immediately, his voice choking a little and causing Elsa's eyes to widen even further—she had never seen him that emotional ever since the accident ten years ago. "Yes. Gods, yes."

_What's gotten into them? Are they…? Are they really going to sta—_

Two sets of arms promptly drew her into a tight, desperate hug. Elsa stiffened as the distinct cinnamon and pine scent of both of her parents flooded her nose, Agdar's mustache brushing her cheek on one side, and wisps from Idunn's bun on the other. The temperature in the room dropped significantly as they held her as tightly and as lovingly as they had in those hazy times before Anna was born.

_Conceal it, don't feel it! Conceal it, don't feel it! Conceal it, don't feel it!_

"M-Mama, P-Papa, you—"

She didn't want to hurt them. She didn't want to hurt anyone else. She didn't want to accidentally _kill_—

_Conceal it, don't feel it, conceal it, don't feel it, conceal it, don't feel it, conceal it, don't feel—_

To her horror, Elsa could hear the creaking of ice as frosty tendrils spread across the floor, up the nearest wall, soon to reach the ceiling. Over her parents' shoulders, she could see Kai hurrying to move their luggage away from the ice, his breaths visible as puffs in the air. She shut her eyes tightly as an innate feeling in her gut told her that spikes were forming, increasing her anxiety tenfold and risking the birth of a blizzard from her shaking hands.

_Conceal it don't feel it conceal it don't feel it conceal it don't feel conceal don't feel—_

"You'll be fine, Elsa," her father repeated again and again, almost like a mantra. "You'll be fine."

She wanted this. She wanted this so desperately—the loving embrace of her parents, the reassurance and conviction that had been replaced by wariness, sorrow, and veiled resignation.

_Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel conceal don't feel conceal don't feel conceal don't feel—_

"We know you can do it, Elsa. You are a lot stronger than you realize," her mother said as she pressed a kiss to her platinum blonde locks, prompting snow to start falling and swiftly gain speed. "And when we return—"

Elsa wanted to believe them.

She really did.

…But in the end, her fears triumphed, and any scrap of happiness she felt at their faith in her was suppressed and denied.

**Conceal. Don't feel.**

There was a low rumble in the room as the ice stopped and the newly-falling snowflakes vanished through sheer force of will the likes of which Elsa had never attempted before.

"Your Majesties…" Kai interjected hesitantly from his spot near the door, his cheeks flushed from both the cold and from hastily moving their luggage. "Pardon the interruption, but you must get going _now_ if you are to arrive for the wedding on time."

He did not add that their actions—despite the good intentions behind them—were only increasing the princess' anxiety and fear.

He also did not add that they had been _extremely_ lucky just now.

Mercifully—_unfortunately, reluctantly, she didn't want them to let go_—her parents released the platinum blonde from their tight embrace, stepping back to look at her with equally parts pain, pride, and guilt.

And if Elsa's eyes weren't deceiving her…the flicker of warmth.

King Agdar gave one last smile, albeit a small one, as Kai began the laborious process of bringing their remaining bags to the carriage waiting outside.

"You'll be fine, Elsa."

* * *

Kai gasped for air as he unloaded the last of the luggage from the carriage, his face flushed from the exertion. He straightened up after setting the chest down on the wooden planks of the dock, the salty tang of the sea biting his nostrils a little as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to quickly dab the sweat off his face. A sizeable crowd of Arendelle's citizens had gathered along the harbor to see their monarchs off, and it would do no good to see a royal servant appear so flustered, which would reflect poorly on the King and Queen.

"Is that the last of them, Kai?" Agdar asked as the ship's crew set to work bringing their luggage up the gangplank. The servant couldn't help but feel envious of some of the more muscled and wiry sailors who took charge of the larger chests, with their navy blue jackets rolled up to their elbows and the top few buttons of their shirts left undone.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the portly man answered as he tucked his handkerchief back in his pocket, inwardly proud that he hadn't wheezed at all…Well, not _too_ much. "All that's left is to wait for the crew to finish their work and to get on the damn ship."

The sandy-haired king cracked a smile at that—a genuine smile that Kai hadn't seen in years since Elsa and Anna were separated. His mood had recently been lighter overall, in fact. "You seem disgruntled, Kai. I'll be sure to reward you for your troubles," Agdar said amiably before his smile and tone quickly turned wistful and serious, placing a hand on the servant's shoulder. "You've been so loyal to us, all these years, and my closest friend. I cannot thank you enough for all you've done for my family."

"Especially for…for talking with Elsa when we're too busy," Idunn added from her place beside him, managing a tight smile as a young sailor, barely at the cusp of manhood, came to organize the remaining luggage into a better formation to make things easier for his stronger crewmates. "I know that she appreciates it, despite all the fear."

Kai never agreed with the separation. He knew why it needed to be done, and he followed his orders despite his misgivings, but he never agreed with the idea. Not even now. The portly servant couldn't fully blame his monarchs—his old friends—for their unintended cruelty and abuse towards such two wonderful girls. A frightened parent, fraught with worry—let alone two—was a formidable and terrible force, indeed. But for Christ's sake, they had been mere _children!_ Children who might as well have been two halves of the same whole, and to have them ripped apart so suddenly from each other…

"It is no problem, Your Majesties," Kai said as he gave a tight smile of his own, stepping out of the way as a burly crew member passed by with a large chest in his arms. "But are you sure you should bring this much onboard? I have the distinct feeling you are overcompensating."

He watched as the young sailor from earlier set to work tying up the smaller chests with rope to keep them together during the journey. Fair strands of hair poked out from under his dark gray newsboy cap, and his clothes clung loosely to his scrawny frame, the sleeves of his navy jacket rolled up to his elbows and exposing the pale skin of his forearms. A small, worn leather satchel lay near his boot-clad feet. _Must be new to the trade,_ the servant thought faintly as a dark-haired sailor with a similar cap on his head and tanned skin came over with more rope to better secure them. _Or the captain's cabin boy…Can I really trust them with the lives of my king and queen?_

"Perhaps we _are_ overcompensating, old friend. Corona has always been a good ally to Arendelle, and we've missed quite a few of their invitations over the years. Attending the Lost Princess' wedding is the least we can do," Agdar's voice drew him out of his thoughts, his smile returning a little before he turned to address his wife. "Since Kai has so kindly brought up the issue of our presents to Corona, would you mind checking to see that our personal belongings haven't been mixed up with them?"

Idunn smiled, kissing her husband's cheek. "Of course, dear."

The brunette carefully walked up the gangplank as the dark-haired sailor lifted the bundle of smaller chests in his arms with a grunt, following after her. His younger companion stayed behind to deal with the last chest, checking to make sure the clasps were secure. The boy mustn't have been too experienced in the hard work demanded by the sea—his hands were quite lacking in calluses. Kai bit back a sigh as he wondered how far the captain's standards had fallen for him to hire such a novice.

The sandy-haired king reached out to place both hands on the servant's shoulders, his brow slightly furrowed and his hazel eyes wistful once more. "I probably don't need to ask this of you, but...please take care of them while we're away. There are no others whom I would rather place my daughters' care in than with you and Gerda." Agdar sighed heavily, guilt creeping onto his weary features—the stress and worry of the past decade had begun to take its toll on his remaining youth. "Especially Elsa. She'll be fine, I know it. I…I only wish we had approached the whole matter differently. Perhaps then, it might have been easier for her."

Kai tried not to express his shock at the king's words, but his eyebrows shot up, regardless. Worried about Elsa's secret getting out despite the king's vague reference to it, the servant glanced briefly at the young sailor waiting with the last chest for a stronger crewmate to come by. He was in the midst of slinging his satchel back on, turned away from them, and seemingly preoccupied with checking that his belongings were still inside. More strands of fair hair escaped from his cap, haphazardly cut as if he had wielded the shears himself.

Elsa's secret was still safe, it seemed.

As if considering the same worry, Agdar glanced over as well. His mouth parted slightly as his fingers twitched, but if he was going to send the boy off with an oath not to mention anything he may have overheard, he thought better of it. Instead, the king smiled wryly as he turned his attention back to the portly servant, allowing his hands to fall to his sides as he took a step back.

"Regardless of how I feel now…my orders still stand."

Kai opened his mouth to protest, to ask for an explanation, but the King of Arendelle held up a hand, his smile softening.

"Please…just take care of them, Kai. Watch over them while we're at Corona."

The portly servant swallowed whatever retort he had prepared, bowing at the waist instead. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Inwardly, however, he resolved to confront his old friend on the matter upon their return.

"I'll be seeing you in two weeks then," Agdar called over his shoulder as he started up the gangplank. "Make sure Anna doesn't go wild with the chocolate while we're away. I'd hate to see my own stash raided in my absence."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Kai repeated, managing a smile at the king as he stepped aside to allow the dark-haired sailor from earlier to pass by. "Have a safe trip!" Agdar matched his smile before he turned away to fully board the ship. Idunn was waiting for him, and she waved a goodbye to Kai, which he returned.

"'scuse me, sir," the dark-haired sailor grunted as he balanced the last chest in his tanned arms. "Watch out—wouldn't wantcha to fall in the water now."

The portly servant obliged, careful to stay well away from the edge. His skin prickled with the sensation that someone might be watching him, and he looked over to see the younger sailor standing nearby, one hand clutching at the strap of his satchel like a lifeline. It was the first time Kai was able to properly catch sight of the boy's face, and he was struck by how young the sailor looked. His messy hair seemed more like a platinum blond now that he thought of it, and striking blue eyes peered out from beneath the brim of his cap. Those eyes averted immediately, as if the boy hadn't meant to stare, and he moved to walk up the gangplank.

There was something…familiar about him.

"Excuse me," Kai called out before he could process what he was doing, somehow finding himself with a hand gripping the boy's surprisingly delicate arm. He couldn't help but wonder why on earth the captain would sign on a boy with such little strength to help with the crew. The young sailor's nostrils flared slightly at the suddenness of the servant's actions, and he lowered the brim of his cap to hide his striking eyes.

"…What's a boy like you doing on a ship?" Kai asked, trying not to sound too rude. "No offense, but you don't seem like the naval sort."

The young sailor smiled wryly at that. "Aye, that would seem so—" _He sounds a bit strange…could his voice still be breaking in? Certainly there are regulations for this?_ "—but I assure you, I know what I'm doing…apparently."

The portly servant frowned, but released the boy's arm, unable to dismiss the nagging feeling that something was…off. That he needed to say something…but what?

"Will you promise me you'll keep them safe? That you'll let no harm come to the king and queen until they return to Arendelle?"

…_Where did _that_ come from? He looks as if he could barely protect himself!_

The young sailor stiffened, and Kai felt goosebumps dance along his skin from beneath his own jacket. Whereas the boy's presence had been barely noticeable before, now, a stronger aura surrounded him. Commanding. In control. Decisive. The young sailor raised his head fully, blue eyes icy and hard from beneath his platinum blond fringe, haphazardly cut.

…And some part of the portly servant _knew._

"I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to keep them alive. Rest assured, there is no one you'd rather have to protect them on this journey."

Kai opened his mouth to speak, but a few members of the crew were already coming down the gangplank, readying themselves for a last-minute inspection. The dark-haired sailor with the cap was with them, and his gaze landed on his younger crewmate.

"Master Elson, enough dawdlin' around!" he called, gesturing wildly. "The Captain is lookin' for you, and would like to see you in his cabin."

Elson, as the boy was apparently called, turned to give the portly servant a small, melancholic smile. "Don't give up, Kai. Be there for them, when they need it most. _Both_ of them."

And with those parting words, he boarded the ship with his fellow crewmates, a hand reaching into his satchel to pull out a book.

* * *

They wouldn't know until one week later that the King and Queen of Arendelle never attended Princess Rapunzel's wedding. The news had arrived in the form of a letter one afternoon, delivered by an ashen-faced messenger bearing the distinct sun symbol of Corona. The kingdom's monarchs had grown concerned at Agdar and Idunn's absence—for their enthusiastic letters had promised their presence after a decade of isolation—and had ordered for a search party, especially in the wake of a particularly fearsome storm.

Needless to say, pieces of the boat's wreckage and cargo had been found, but many of the bodies had been lost to sea, including those of the beloved King and Queen of Arendelle. As far as everyone was concerned, there had been no survivors.

So with a heavy heart burdened with the loss of his friends, and a letter burning in his hand with all the intensity of scalding iron fresh from the forge, Kai forced himself to knock on the snowflake-patterned door. He did not announce himself—not only did he currently not trust himself to keep his voice calm, but he knew that Elsa had memorized the particular knocks of everyone who visited her door.

…Starting today, two of those knocks would no longer be needed.

"Kai?"

As the door opened to reveal the crown princess—_no…the _Queen_, now_—of Arendelle, as icy blue eyes looked to him with curiosity and the usual fear, as a few strands of platinum blonde escaped from the bun she had begun adopting…the portly servant couldn't help but think about that young sailor and the promise he had made. Blue eyes as hard as the ice the princess commanded, as deep as the sea that snatched his dearest friends away, as…as fragile as a single snowflake lost amidst the flurry of a blizzard.

Elson had sworn to keep Agdar and Idunn alive.

The boy had assured him that he would protect the King and Queen of Arendelle; that there was no one better qualified to do so.

And Kai, in spite of the various factors that pointed elsewhere, had believed in his words.

In the words of a young sailor barely at the cusp of manhood. In the words of a young sailor who clearly had never undergone physical labor. In the words of a young sailor who looked so delicate…yet possessed an inner strength, a commanding aura that the servant would never have suspected. An aura that chilled him to the bone, sent goosebumps crawling up his arms, and burned into him with secret knowledge.

Now Agdar and Idunn were dead, and Elson had failed to deliver on his promise.

"_Don't give up, Kai. Be there for them, when they need it most. _Both_ of them."_

If nothing else, he would accept that.

"…Is something wrong?"

Elsa's eyes had grown wider, the fear slowly giving way to dread, and breaking his heart into further pieces than they already were. She took after Idunn with her looks, but he knew, somehow knew, that she would have her father's bearing once she took on her royal duties. _The youngest queen in Arendelle's history…_

Kai's composure broke as he held out the dreadful letter with a trembling hand. Elsewhere, Gerda would be delivering the same horrible news to Anna.

"Your…Your parents. Th-They never made it to C-Corona."

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who haven't read tikitikirevenge's _Insomnia_ and like Majora's Mask, you should definitely try to read it if you have time. You'll probably be less confused with what's going on in this prologue if you do, considering _that_ mechanic, notably in chapter 14. But if you haven't, and you want to keep things sorta fun with the guessing—but then again, it _is_ rather obvious—then don't read it until things become clearer for you.

…But either way, you should eventually read it. :3 This story is inspired by tikitikirevenge's unique use of _that_ mechanic in there. However, unlike in his fic, there is no limit to how many times it can be used...as of right now with what I have planned. I don't know if I might go with a limit. Aside from that, the duration is longer, anyway.

And it seems another fic has beaten me to the punch with this type of story…I really need to find time to get my ideas out. Do me a favor, guys? Please don't give me shit if you think I'm copying off of someone else's fic? Because I literally had this planned a while back but only had time to write it now since the term finally ended roughly a month ago. And I can assure you, this will take a **far** different direction than _Wait, What?_ or any of those types of fics for this fandom.

The parents' views will make sense in later chapters, as attentive readers can already surmise. Subtlety isn't my forte. Like…seriously. It isn't. I'm out of practice, so I apologize in advance.

Review if you'd like—it tells me if there's interest for this story. Although, the fandom seems to be slowing down a bit, so that seems unlikely…


End file.
